One Step At A Time
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Now COMPLETE. Based loosely off Season Six spoilers. "Closing her eyes, she pulled the material over her head – enclosing herself in a protective cocoon; praying for everything to just go away. Even if it was just for a minute
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. So, the muse and I were having a conversation and we decided that we wanted to be a little different. So, this twoshot is based off of SEASON SIX SPOILERS. So if you're SPOILER FREE please proceed with caution because I don't want to spoil you :)**

**With this story, I wanted to show how Danny _could_ react to the situation and how it effects Lindsay – but hopefully won't. It's kind of like an AU if you like – well, what I hope and pray will be AU. I know Danny is a complete arse in this - but I wanted to show how far he'd gone so that Lindsay - whom is usually a strong character in our stories and the show - had reached the brink of what even she can deal with.**

**I hope you all like it. Really. I do. Because my iPhone keeps telling me on the Yes/No app that it sucks. Haha. Honestly. I hate that app. So, honest opinions are appreciated… but I just hope you like it. **

**Thank you to Megan for letting me bounce ideas off of her. Hopefully this cheers you up somewhat with you going back to college :(**

**And I have to mention afrozenheart for sparking this idea in a PM she sent me. Thank you, chick! **

**It will be a twoshot. So look out for the second chapter :)**

* * *

_I remember every smile, every letter, every kiss you gave to me.  
How we'd talk and you'd hold me for hours until I'd fall fast asleep.  
You said you would always be there should I need your arms around me.  
But now that I've fallen to my knees, I don't think you give a damn about me._

_-'And it Feels Like' – Leanne Rimes._

* * *

Pulling into the parking garage, Lindsay smiled brightly as she parked the car and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Ready?"

Danny shrugged in response from where he sat in the passenger side and merely opened the door.

Fighting back her sigh from his usual response, Lindsay jumped out of their SUV and unloaded Danny's wheelchair from the trunk, and unclipped it as she moved round to his side of the car and positioned it so that she could help him get into the wheelchair with her assistance.

"Here's to today being a better day in therapy, huh?" She smiled as he reached for her hands.

He shrugged again in response as he gasped in pain while he tried to shuffle from his seat to his wheelchair. Lindsay let her eyes flutter shut as she fought the tears from her eyes at his standoff attitude with her when she was just trying to help. She was used to it. She knew that it was coming every time they loaded into the car to come to his therapy sessions – but even though she knew it was coming – never did it hurt any less, nor did it go away any quicker.

She knew he didn't mean it. Correction. She _hoped_ he didn't mean it. He had voiced his annoyance at his disability many of times and she knew that he was frustrated at the world right now – not her. She was just getting the brunt of his anger at the whole situation.

Or so she kept telling herself.

Between the both of them they were finally able to manoeuvre Danny from the SUV to the wheelchair with a considerable amount of ease – something that they had quickly perfected. She shut the door and clicked LOCK as she took hold of his handles.

"You need to go to work." He told her as his hands went for the wheels to push himself along. "You don't need to walk me to the elevator."

"I want to. I have time."

"You don't need to though."

"I just want to make sure…"

"LINDSAY!" He bellowed, making her jump as he turned the chair abruptly so that he was facing her. "You _have_ to stop babyin' me. I can fuckin' do this on my own."

"Don't curse at me," She said, firm without raising her voice. "I know you're frustrated and you hate this, but Danny, you… I'm not babying you. I just want to help you... I'm only-"

"Just go to work." He said, cutting her off. "I don't need you to help me, Lindsay. I can do this on my own."

She opened her mouth to explain her actions – to tell him she was just trying to help him because she cared. But she promptly closed it and turned on her heel.

What was the point in wasting her breath?

"I love you…" she smiled sadly over her shoulder, knowing he hadn't turned yet. "…A lot."

"Yeah, yeah… you too." He returned half-heartedly, like he didn't mean it.

As she rounded the driver's side, she closed her eyes; and just like every time that she dropped him off, she used the car as a support while she leant against it.

And just like she did every time she dropped him off, she fought the tears that wanted to be released.

_He doesn't mean it. You know that, Lindsay._

It just hurt.

A lot.

She unlocked the doors and climbed in as she watched him for a minute while he pushed the elevator button to get to his physical therapist's office. He turned and merely raised his eyebrows as a parting goodbye – to which she returned with nothing. She looked straight ahead and shoved the key into the ignition with more force than what she needed to. She ripped the gears from park into drive and stomped her foot down on the accelerator as she backed out of the space, effectively creating a screeching noise as she did so. She wanted him to know she was mad. She wanted to know she was frustrated. She wanted him to know he'd hurt her.

Not that he'd care right now.

The SUV flew down the lines of parked cars as she headed for the exit. Tears desperate to fall.

_Not now. _She begged. _Not when I'm about to go back to work._

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, Lindsay sighed as she hung her coat up in her office and switched the light on.

Moving into the silent room, she sat down and closed her eyes for a second. Her heart was still aching from her last exchange with Danny.

She felt the tears burn her eyes as she thought about him in his therapy session, desperate to just call it a day and not bother with trying to regain the motion in his legs. Not wanting to bother to fight through the excruciating pain.

She looked around the room and swallowed as she tried to regain her composure. She knew Mac was around – and the last thing she wanted was for him to see this affecting her on the job. He'd been so lenient with them regarding Lucy and now Danny's therapy sessions. She couldn't let him down by letting her personal life affect her job.

She wiggled her mouse, waking her computer up, and instantly, she felt a tear slip down her cheek at the sight of her desktop background. It always got her – but she didn't have the heart to change it.

It was a picture of Lucy and Danny – Danny stood before the accident, with Lucy cradled to his chest as he warmed up some milk for her in the kitchen. It was such a simple picture – something that should really mean very little to her. It was a common occurrence after all for Father's to stand with their infant daughters, warming milk up.

Except for the odd Father that had been shot in a bar and since the said picture had been taking been residing in a wheelchair – unable to perform such a simple and common task.

She propped her elbows up on her desk, and put her head in her hands as she let her tears flow.

She didn't know how much more she was supposed to take. When was a person supposed to snap? She had so much on her shoulders that she felt like she was constantly drowning – yet fighting to stay afloat.

She knew. She knew she was in the middle of the crime lab – in a room of glass and only glass – where everybody could see her clearly crying. But truth to be told; she couldn't care less if she had tried.

She laid her head on the desk and let out a heart-wrenching sob as she pulled her chair further to the desk.

Which was when she heard the door open.

_Pull yourself together! _Her inner voice screamed.

She wiped her eyes, effectively smudging her mascara - and turned to face the new occupant of her office.

She snapped up and gasped. "Mac, I was…"

"I know exactly what you were doing." He said as he walked over to her with a packet of tissues and handed her one.

"Mac, I'm so sorry, I just…" She paused as she regained a breath and blew her nose. "Give me five minutes to go and clean myself up and…"

He held his hand up and shook his head. "No."

"Mac, please… Just let me -…"

"No." He repeated as he turned her chair and took her hand. She stood up tentatively as he pulled her into a hug. "You're running yourself into the ground, Lindsay."

She stood, motionless as Mac wrapped his arms around her slender frame. "I… I'm not... I just… I -…"

He pulled her over to the couch in her office, and sat them both down as he placed the packet of tissues on the table. He glanced at her as she sat, tugging at her tissue and ripping off little shreds.

"Talk to me, Lindsay."

"Mac, I have work to do, I need to - …"

"You _need_ to talk to me, Lindsay."

"Mac…"

"It's rhetorical." He said simply. "Let me in. Talk to someone – I'm Lucy's godfather. I'm here for you."

"You're my boss, Mac… you have a million and one things to do and I- …"

"And you come before those million things that can be done later." Mac told her. "Start talking."

She took a deep breath – her resolve finally slipping. She scooted toward Mac and laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't do this," she sobbed. "Mac, tell me... I… What can I do to get through to him?"

Mac wrapped his arms around her and let her snuggle into his side. "What have you tried to say?"

"Everything!" she cried. "Anything that I think is going to bring a smile to his face. Anything that I think will make him see the light. Everything I say isn't good enough. He just… Mac, I miss him. I miss Danny – it's like he's a shell and… I just can't do it."

He rocked her as she cried, her tears spilling onto his trademark pressed Blue shirt.

"And what's worse…" she continued as she sniffed. "I know he blames me."

"Blames you?" Mac asked in confirmation, a little taken aback. "He doesn't blame you."

"He wouldn't have been hit had he not gone down on top of me."

"Lindsay…"

"Mac, it's true." She sobbed. "He… I know the way he…"

"Lindsay… we both know Danny. I know he can't express what he's thinking right now without being short with you and getting frustrated… But I know it's not that. I can assure you of that. In fact, I personally think that he's glad he was the one that got hit, because that meant that it wasn't you."

Lindsay opened her mouth to speak but closed it and just shook her head.

"I know it's tough right now, Lindsay. I know that… But you can't try to do everything by yourself like you have. You're a new mother – and you're doing it by yourself."

"It's not Danny's fault." She instantly defended him. "He wants to help; it's just so hard with his wheelchair and the apartment. And he's terrified of dropping her from his chair… It's… Mac he doesn't mean to-…"

"I know that. But it means that all of this is on you." Mac told her as he pulled another tissue from the pack and handed it to her. "You're tiny, Lindsay. You're not built to heave Danny in and out of that thing constantly."

"Who else is going to do it?" Lindsay whispered. "He needs me. I'm managing. I'm fine."

"Are you fine though? You need him – but he's not there for you."

"Mac, that isn't his fault. It's… It's not his fault."

"You're right. It isn't his fault. But his attitude needs to…" Mac sighed as Lindsay yawned. "Lindsay, when is the last time you slept?"

She let out a laugh. "What day is it? Friday? I'd say sometime last week -Saturday… I think."

Mac wrapped her tighter in his arms. "Lindsay, you can't do this on your own. I know you want to – I know you want to make things better for him – but you need to ask for help. You're running yourself into the ground. Who's going to be there for Lucy when you're in the hospital for exhaustion and Danny's in a wheelchair unable to move around because you've run yourself ragged?"

"Mac, I have no choice. This is just my life now. I'm still adjusting. I'll get a routine going and then I can…"

"It's always I. It's never Danny and I. It's never we'll. It's _always_ I. You're thinking that you're alone in this, Lindsay."

"I am!" she cried. "He's my husband and I said that I would take care of him in sickness and in health, Mac. You were there when I promised him that! I can't break my promise to him when he needs me the most – I won't do it. You know him. He's just upset and frustrated."

"I don't care how he's feeling if it means he's… Lindsay – I've seen how he's been speaking to you. I know you love him, but…"

"Mac, I understand where you're coming from. I do… I just – right now it's not the best time to pick at him. He's…"

"You shouldn't have to be walking on eggshells around him in case you hurt his feelings, Lindsay."

"I'm not walking on eggshells around him." she scoffed.

"He's not tentative around you and your feelings…" Mac reminded her.

"He's just upset and he's venting to me."

"Or at you."

"That's the same thing, Mac."

"Completely different, Lindsay… He's trampling over you and your feelings – while you're tiptoeing – trying to keep the peace."

"I'm not!"

"You are. You're trying not to do anything to hurt or upset him and it's not fair on you, Lindsay. You've got a lot on your plate right now – and I think that-…"

"HE'S IN A WHEELCHAIR BECAUSE OF ME!!" She snapped up and bellowed. "What part of that don't you understand, Mac!?! He's in there because he wanted to protect me! I have to do this! I have to make it up to him! I owe it to him!"

"Why?" Mac countered, "Because for once in your relationship he put you first instead of himself?"

His words stung. She wasn't going to lie. She'd not seen it like that – but now – with the idea of that out on the table she knew Mac was right. And it hurt.

She sighed as she leant forward and placed her elbows on her legs and held her head with her hands. "He sold his Harley last night."

"Why?" Mac asked as he rubbed her back slowly.

"Because – and I quote – 'I'm never walking again so what's the fucking point of staring at the thing, unless you want to ride around on it.' You know as well as I do that his Harley was his pride and joy. He loved that bike."

Mac - for once - didn't really know what to say. And she knew that; she could tell from the look in his eyes.

"I've forgotten what his hugs feel like, Mac." She whispered. "I've forgotten how I feel when he gives me a kiss."

"Lindsay…" he whispered, sadness overcoming him as he pulled her back into his side. "I'm sorry."

"I feel like I've lost my best friend all over again."

"You need to talk to him."

Lindsay tried to express her 'no' but she was unable, she shrugged, shook her head and closed her eyes all at the same time – showing to Mac how confused she was. How she had a million different emotions going on inside of her.

"Well someone needs to talk to him. Someone needs to open his eyes to how you're feeling. What he's doing to you – he needs to knock his woe me, off."

"He doesn't…"

"Anything I say- you're going to defend him Lindsay. I understand that. But I'm saying to you – someone needs to stand up for you – who is it that's there to defend you when he starts bitching at you for helping him?"

"Mac, he doesn't often do that… Usually he just…"

"I saw him in DNA, Trace, and Ballistics – and that was yesterday. I saw three separate occasions where you just took it, Lindsay. And I'm sorry; you know how I feel for Danny. He's family. I'd do anything for him – but Lindsay…" Mac paused and shook his head. "I'm not going to let him talk to you like that."

"He doesn't mean it." Lindsay sighed. "He tells me he's sorry and that he…"

"The damage is done though." Mac cut her off. "Your feelings are still hurt. You're carrying all the burdens on your shoulders and it's going to make you ill, Lindsay. I can see the dark circles under your eyes. I see how you're skipping meals to try and get things done quicker so you can get home and make sure things are okay– sleep and eating are the only things you can play with to get more time – and it's the two things you _need_. You're breastfeeding, Lindsay – you need to be well nourished…"

"I know all of this. I just… right now he needs me and I'm gonna be there for him."

"I'm not saying don't be." Mac assured her. "I'm just looking after you. Someone needs to – and it's obvious you're not looking after yourself."

"I have Lucy and Danny to take care of, Mac. They need to come first. They're my whole world. I need to keep my family from falling apart."

And there it was. Mac sighed – knowing he'd lost the fight. He knew he wasn't getting through to her. She was terrified of her life and the people she loved most spiralling out of control while there was nothing she could do. So instead, the wall they'd seen a little over three years ago when they had apprehended Daniel Cadence was now fully reconstructed around herself – trying to keep on her front as she gripped to the edge of the cliff for dear life – desperate not to fall.

"Mac, I'm fine. I just need… I just needed to cry. Honestly you know how it is… When things just accumulate and then boom, you explode then you're fine again." She smiled happily. "See, look…"

Mac nodded and smiled as he rubbed her arm affectionately. She knew he could see through her façade – but he wasn't going to push her. She needed support. And he knew she'd ask for it when she was ready.

Just not a moment before.

* * *

Seven hours of constant DNA analysis later, Lindsay was finally sliding her key into the apartment door and took a deep breath as she braced herself for what awaited her inside her home.

She pushed the door open and dropped her bag to the floor as she kicked her shoes off. The TV was on low and the apartment felt cold.

Which wasn't a good indication of how tonight was going to go.

"Hey sweetheart, how did it go?" she asked as she emerged into their living room.

He shrugged in his position from the couch. "Same ol'; another session of 'you can do it'… How was work?"

"Alright," she smiled as she moved across the room and squeezed his shoulders in a loving gesture from behind. "Did you eat?"

"I ordered take out."

"Aw, okay, awesome… what um…" she turned and looked at the empty containers and she instantly felt the tears burning her eyes. "What, um, what did you get… for me?"

"I didn't think you'd want anything from where I was ordering."

"Oh," she nodded as she sat down next to him, the feeling of her heart sinking becoming overwhelming. "Where did you order from?"

"Paul's," he said, eyes never leaving the screen.

She nodded and shrugged, "You know I love Paul's…"

He shrugged, "Sorry babe, guess I just didn't think you'd be home in time to eat."

"Yeah," she nodded as she straightened up. "You're right; I had a pretty big lunch anyway…" she lied.

He flicked over the channel.

"I'm gonna go lie down…. Where's Lucy?"

"In bed," Danny answered. "I didn't give her a bath, but figured it could be done tomorrow. It took me a while to get her to go to sleep with you not being here and her wanting you so… you know…"

"I'll leave her be until she needs to nurse." she said in a meek voice. "So I'm gonna lay down, okay…"

"Sure."

"I love you," she smiled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You know that right…"

"Yeah, I love you too," he said as he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

She pressed a kiss to his jaw before standing up and heading out of the living room. She turned to see if he had watched her leave – like he used to when she left a room, and realised he'd not even blinked, let alone move or watch her leave.

She fought the urge to slip down the doorjamb she was leaning against and sob while kicking and screaming – anything to release the pent up emotions inside of her. But, instead she merely walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She tugged her blouse over her body and threw it to the laundry basket and then shred her slacks after removing her phone as she tossed in the same direction of the laundry basket. Dropping her cell phone on the bed, she headed over to the closet where both hers' and Danny's clothes hung in unison – intertwined with no divide between the two.

_If only. _She mused to herself.

Her hand went for one of his wife-beaters but as she was about to remove the top from the clothes hanger she changed the direction of her hand and grabbed one of her old MSU college jerseys that was on the rail next to her true desired sleeping attire.

She snuggled into the worn, loved and protective jersey as she made her way over to the baby monitor sat on her bedside table and turned it up as she held it to her ear while she listened to her daughter's soft breathing for a moment.

Prying herself away from the baby monitor, she slumped down onto her bed and let a tear slip down her cheek as she pulled her knees into her chest, securing them with her arms wrapped around her legs. She let out a sob as she rested her forehead against her knees and rocked back and forth.

She spluttered as she heard the volume on the TV go _up_. Even a Gnat knew he could hear her and was simply blocking her out.

She scrambled across the bed and reached for her cell phone and dialled Mac's number from memory. Waiting for him to answer, she sniffled and took a deep breath.

"Lindsay?"

"Mac," she sniffed. "I… I need to take you up on…" she took a deep breath, "…that help… I can't do it. I can't do this on my own. Not anymore. If… I'm… I want to… I can't be here if… Mac, please…"

"I'm in the neighbourhood. I'll be there as soon as I can, alright?"

She opened her mouth – her automatic pilot telling her to assure him everything was fine and coming around wasn't necessary – but her heart; her heart that was slowly being broken; spoke before she had the opportunity to brush him off.

"Thank you, Mac."

"Just hold it together. I'm on my way, Lindsay."

She hung up and flung the phone to the bed and laid her head down on her pillow as she pulled her's and Danny's comforter up, so that she was snuggled underneath it. Closing her eyes, she pulled the material over her head – enclosing herself in a protective cocoon; praying for everything to just go away.

Even if it was just for a minute.

* * *

Mac Taylor often found himself storming down hallways.

Mac Taylor often found himself storming towards Danny Messer.

Mac Taylor however, didn't usually have the overwhelming urge to smack Danny Messer into next week.

With his fist, balled up so that his blunt nails were digging into the palm of his hand, he beat on the door that used to be merely Lindsay's apartment until Danny and Lucy had taken residency.

He could hear the sounds of a crowd's cheering being emitted from the TV, accompanied with cursing and shuffling from inside the apartment.

He stood patiently, despite the fury radiating through him.

He heard the lock click and the door cracked open as Danny backed away from the door. "Sorry it took so long, I had to get into my chair wit' me sat on the couch and Linds wa' in bed."

Mac nodded as Danny let him in and shut the door behind his boss. "This a social call or…?"

Mac didn't look at him – he merely walked into the apartment and glanced at the empty take out containers.

Enough for one.

He bit his lip as he turned and finally faced Danny as he wheeled himself down back towards the couch.

"So, what did you get Lindsay from Paul's?"

Danny sighed.

"You didn't get her anything, did you?"

"Look, I've had this conversation with her already. I didn't think she'd be home… And there's stuff in the fridge. She can make herself a salad or something."

"That's not the point, Danny!"

"Look, why are you making such a big deal of it? She said she had a big lunch anyway."

"She's skipping her meals so she can be home earlier. She's not taken a lunch break in… god, about a week!" Mac paused as he watched Danny's blank stare. "A little reaction-slash-emotion would be appropriate here."

"What do you want me to say, Mac… She eats when I'm on shift."

Mac took a deep breath as he moved towards the TV and switched it off. He then motioned for Danny to wheel himself over to the couch and between them Danny was able to retake his position on the couch.

Mac took a deep breath, "See, that's where you're going wrong. You're looking, Danny… but you're not seeing."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What did she have for lunch the last time you were on shift and had lunch together?"

"We sat in the break room and she…" Danny fell silent.

"Go on, what did she have?"

His face fell. "She said she'd already eaten. She said she'd sit with me though so we could have a few minutes to spend time with each other. I yelled at her for treatin' me differently."

"So, while she's desperately trying to get through to you. To reconnect. To make you smile, you're pushing her away and accusing her of treating you differently? Danny. You used to eat your lunch together. Smile, laugh and sneak in a kiss here and there. That's what she's desperately wanting. She's not treating you differently, she's trying to treat you the same. It's YOU that's treating HER differently."

Danny leant his elbow on the arm of the couch and used his hand to support his head as he covered his eyes and rubbed them.

"She's stretching herself in a million different directions and she's trying to make sure your little family doesn't fall apart. So much so, that she's gonna end up ill, Danny… And you don't give a damn about her. You don't care."

"That's bullshit. I do care."

Mac snorted. "Don't you get it?" he asked him in a low voice, deciding to go in a different direction. "Don't you see?"

"See what?" Danny spat. "See what, Mac? That I'm probably not gonna get out of that fuckin' wheelchair…"

"No! Not that." He glared. "Don't you see what you're doing to her? To your wife? Don't you see that you're going to lose her?!"

He fell silent as he looked at his boss.

"She's going to pack her stuff, pack your daughter's stuff and walk out of here. And you know what, I'll be here helping her if you don't buck your ideas up. You're going to lose her Danny."

Danny opened his mouth and slowly closed it as he sat back on the couch, tears brimming in his eyes. "I know… I know that."

"Well then – if you know it, Danny. Do something about it!"

"If I don't get out of this wheelchair, I just think…"

"If you finish that sentence with 'I just think she'll leave me anyway' I'm gonna hit you so hard that you're going to want to stand up just to beat the crap out of me. Don't you see the fake smile that is plastered across her face trying to keep your spirits up? Or are you so wrapped up in yourself and your own self pity, you're missing everything that Lindsay's feeling?"

"It's not supposed to be like this!" Danny spat. "It's not… we're supposed to be… It's not supposed to…"

"Who dictates how things are supposed to go?" Mac questioned. "Who decided what you two were going to go through? Shit happens, Danny. You deal with it. You think now she's married you she'll stick around? Please. I wouldn't blame Lindsay if she walked out that door right now with me sat here. This is so out of character for you. I thought you would have learnt."

Danny fell silent.

"Oh don't act all offended and shocked. I knew straight away. I know you. I had to speak with your then girlfriend, Danny. Around that the time you'd '_forgotten'_ to turn up to her _birthday _party… It was a few drinks, Danny. All we asked you to do was to show your face and you didn't. Do you remember the time that Lindsay left evidence unattended?"

Danny nodded. "I covered for her."

"She told me she'd made a mistake getting involved with a co-worker."

Danny flinched at Mac's words.

"I don't want to have that same conversation with her again. Do you understand me? She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Every time there's been a problem Danny, we've seen it through your point of view. How has Danny taken it? How is Danny coping with it? – there's always been no focus on Lindsay. How Lindsay has been able to get through the past four years. She's had no one to stick up for her when you were 'comforting' Rikki Sandoval. Well – now… As her daughter's godfather, I'm sticking up for her. Enough is enough. You need to get your act together."

"Sheldon's spoken to me about all of this. I know… alright. I know."

"If you know, why aren't you doing anything about it?!"

"BECAUSE!" Danny bellowed. "Because I just think it'd be easier if she left. That way she wouldn't be in this situation. She didn't marry someone in a fuckin' wheelchair. So if I push her away, she'll find the person she deserves."

Mac balled his fists up. "Are you for real?"

"Yes." Danny growled. "She deserves better than me."

"You're even more of a asshole than I thought." Mac hissed. "Are you kidding me? You're pushing her away so that she will walk out of that door, with your daughter, and you believe she'll be better off? Is that what you're saying to me?"

Danny threw his head back against the back of the couch. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"She promised you she would be there for you in sickness and in health – she said that to me today – that she couldn't and wouldn't break her promise to you. What she said to you that day, Danny… She meant every word. Don't make a mistake here. Don't ruin the best thing that has ever happened to you. Don't push her away like you have in the past. Don't lose your wife and daughter, Danny. Cause that's where you're headed."

"At least I'm headed somewhere."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

Danny shrugged. "To talk some sense into me?"

"No," Mac shook his head. "Your wife called me – sobbing – saying she couldn't deal with this. She couldn't be here."

Danny scrunched his face up in disbelief.

"You don't believe me?" Mac asked as he reached in his coat pocket for his cell phone. "Here," he said as he quickly pulled up his recent call list. "Lindsay. 8:07PM."

Danny looked at the phone, then at the DVD LCD light blinking the time.

8:37PM.

Danny closed his eyes and let out a breath. "I'm going to lose her. I'm gonna lose my baby girl…"

"Well, if Lindsay goes, she's gonna take Lucy, so yeah… you will."

"I'm not talkin' about Lucy. I'm talkin' about Lindsay. I'm gonna lose Lindsay. My baby girl. She's… she's gonna leave me."

"No, she won't," Mac started. "And that's the sad thing, because she loves you too damn much to leave you when she should have walked out that door a week ago."

"What can I do?" he begged. "How do I fix this? I don't want to lose her, Mac… I just… I'm so mad that I'm stuck in this fuckin' thing that…"

Mac held his hand up. "Get out of the chair then."

"Mac, you have no idea how bad it…"

"Danny, I have friends with no legs from injuries they sustained at Beirut – _they're_ confined to a wheelchair. Not you... You have two working legs. You just need get off your ass and use them. They work. You just need to breathe through the pain."

"It's easier said than done."

"Look, whatever." Mac said, cutting him off. "If you don't want to lose her, you have to start somewhere. And the minute you get out of that chair, you're going to be a different person. We all know that. Therefore you need to start working on that."

"I need to work on my marriage. She means more to me than anything in the world. Her and Lucy… I'd do anythin' for them."

Mac shook his head. "Words are just words till you mean what you say, Danny. You need to show her you'd do anything. Actions speak louder than words."

Danny turned to the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. "I can't lose her."

"So do something about it then."

Danny turned and looked at Mac. "Can I borrow your cell?"

Mac passed it to him as he sat back in his chair.

Slowly, but surely, the spark in Danny Messer's eyes were coming back.

"What are you going to do?"

Dialling a number from memory, Danny held the phone to his ear and let out a deep breath. "I'm saving my marriage."

* * *

**Honest opinions? I'd really appreciate them. I hope you come back for part two. :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys, I cannot believe the reception that this story received. I really appreciate it – especially seen as I was a little unsure about it if I'm honest. I'm glad you all really liked the first chapter. Thanks to all you guys that I couldn't reply to via the review system. I really appreciated your reviews. And also, those that didn't review but added me to the alerts, I appreciate you guys too! I hope you enjoy chapter 2 aswell. **

**I have never actually written this side of DL before – but I wanted to tell the story in a realistic way so to speak. And, secretly, I'm an angst lover when it comes to things like this. I wanted to show Lindsay realistically, and this is how I see how opening Danny's eyes by laying it down to him and well… yeah. You'll see... **

**And I lied, there's gonna be one more chapter - I think at least. Almost like an epilogue, if you will. I hope you guys come back for that one too - when I write it! hehe. And then I promise, that'll be the last little chapter.**

**And, on with the show! x**

* * *

_How far, do I have to go to make you understand? _

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts, _

_But I just can't keep on giving, go on living with the way things are. _

_So I'm gonna walk away, and it's up to you to say… _

_How far. _

'_How Far' – Martina McBride._

* * *

"Have you even looked at her?" Danny muttered to himself as he shut the front door. "Have you? Have you seen the things Mac pointed out?"

He knew the answer.

Half the time he literally didn't even look at her. Let alone _really_ looking at her. Looking at her underneath the surface. He'd been so wrapped up in himself that he'd missed that sparkle from her eyes fade. He'd missed the cheer in her voice disappear. He'd left her spiralling. Again.

He awkwardly turned – his anger getting the better of him, therefore making it impossible to do so in the small hallway. He stopped. He took a deep breath and wheeled his chair back to his beginning position. He then manoeuvred backwards.

Just like she'd suggested to him, to which he'd bit her head off and told her to leave him alone and – because it was the phrase of the month – told her he could do it on his own.

He wheeled himself into the kitchen and grabbed a plate from a bottom cupboard. Something else she'd done for him. The counter tops were too almost too high to reach, but he could manage. Just. However, their crockery in the cupboards above the sink? He had no chance. So instantly – Lindsay had changed the whole layout of their kitchen – moving pans that weren't used on a regular basis to higher places, and in their spaces, plates, bowls and other items replaced the pans.

All so Danny wouldn't feel completely helpless.

And he'd repaid her by making her feel completely helpless, leaving her at her breaking point.

Which, he of all people knew took a hell of a lot for her to get there.

Stretching so that he could peer over the counter, he flinched at the pain and sat back in his chair as an automatic reaction.

"What are you doin'?" he scolded himself out loud. He sat up again and breathed through the pain. It hurt. In fact, it hurt like a bitch.

But it didn't hurt half as much as the thought of what he was doing to Lindsay. What he had done to Lindsay. Happy with the layout on the tray, he grabbed the trash and put it on his lap as he wheeled himself to the trashcan, before taking the tray and laying it on his lap carefully.

With one hand, he pushed himself through the apartment, before opening their bedroom door.

He opened it as wide as it would possibly go, and wheeled himself into the room.

Moving over to the lamp, also in a new home so that Danny could reach, he switched it on, filling the room with a dull light, enough for Danny to see what he was doing, but not enough to wake Lindsay.

He set the tray down on her dresser and wheeled to the side of her bed where she slept.

She was tired. He could see it on her face. The area around her eyes was dark – which had admittedly been something he'd not noticed. Not that it surprised him.

He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear as he leant up – fought the pain once again – and pressed a kiss to her temple. Her eyes fluttered, but that was all.

She used to wake up at his smallest touch with a smile.

Now she barely even stirred.

He inhaled her scent and felt tears burn the rim of his eyes. He couldn't understand how he'd left her behind. He'd been so wrapped up in himself, again… that he'd forgotten all about her. He'd forgotten how much she loved him – and how many sacrifices she'd made for him in the past.

How her love for him was unconditional.

He could see the tear tracks down her cheeks as she clutched the comforter with her fingertips – almost completely covering her whole body.

He bit his lip. Hard. He wanted to inflict some type of pain on himself. He wanted to punish himself for what he'd done to her. He was so mad with himself.

What the hell was he thinking?

How dare he do this to her! Again. It wasn't acceptable the first time he'd broken her heart – so now he'd gone and done it a second time?

"God, Danny you're such a fuck up," he muttered to himself.

"You're not a fuck up." She whispered with her eyes still closed.

He prodded her nose with his fingertip and her eyes fluttered open. "Baby…"

She shook her head on her pillow and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Baby, look at me. Open your eyes."

She shook her head, her eyelashes fluttering as tears burned underneath her closed lids. "I can't do this."

"Lindsay, baby… I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say…"

She turned and faced the other side of the bed so that her back was to him. "I'm really tired, Danny… Just… please leave me alone."

"Lindsay, please…"

She didn't say a word. She didn't move an inch.

"I know I've let you down. I've done exactly what I promised you I wouldn't do. I've fucked up and I've hurt you and baby, I'm so sorry."

"How many times do you want me to buy the sorry card, Danny? I've heard it before. It's lost its appeal to me now. It doesn't matter, just… it's fine."

"It's not fine, sweetheart." Danny said as he scooted his wheelchair back a little. Through gritted teeth he pushed himself out of his chair – which went undetected by Lindsay. "It's not fine," he repeated.

"What do you care?" Lindsay muttered. "You keep doing your thing, and I'll do mine. I'm too tired to cry any more tears and beg you to open up to me and let me help you. I love you Danny, but I can't take any more. I've tried. So hard. I'll just do my thing with Lucy and we can just exist together, I understand that's what you want now… I tried Danny. I tried to make this work."

"I know you have…" he took a deep breath as he pushed his chair away from him. "That's…" he closed his eyes as his legs shook underneath him – straining from his body weight. "I do care about you, baby."

"I'm sure you do." She quipped, her hurt coming out through sarcasm, trying to mask her true emotions.

His blunt nails dug into the palms of his hands as he took his first step towards the bed. "You're the only…" he took a deep breath, "… thing that keeps me going right… now."

"I'll let our daughter know that."

"You…" he took a breath as he moved his other leg towards the bed. "… know what I mean."

"No," she snorted. "I don't think I do anymore."

He took another step. Three in total. Two more to go. "What…" he took a breath, "Do you mean?"

"I used to think I knew you inside and out. These past few years you've done a great job of showing me how wrong I was."

Her words stung about as much as his last step did. "Lindsay." He whispered as he placed his knuckles on the mattress.

Her body shook for a second, which startled Danny until he realised why she was shaking.

She was crying.

Catching his second wind, his adrenaline took some of the burning in his legs away. Thanking her inwardly that she scooted away from the side he closed his eyes as he climbed onto the bed next to her, before pulling his legs up, one by one carefully. She'd stilled while she felt the bed dip, and he could now hear her hold her breath as he pulled the comforter over him and scooted towards her and pulled her backwards so that her back was pressed into his chest.

"I wasn't there for you before," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, "But I'm here now, and I swear to you Linds, I'm never ever going to do this to you ever again."

She didn't move. She was frozen. She had no idea how he'd gotten from the chair to the bed by himself.

"I just took five steps." He whispered in her ear again, his voice breaking, "One for every year I've loved you." He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Lindsay, I'm sorry. I love you."

She opened her eyes and looked to the ceiling as she felt her eyes fill with tears. It had been the first time since the shooting that she'd heard him say it.

And mean it.

She sniffled as her hands slowly went to his arms that were wrapped around her and she held onto him as she let a tear slip down her cheek and hit his pillow that she was now laid on.

She turned in his arms and looked up at him, their eyes meeting. She could see the sparkle in his eyes slowly reappearing – and he could see the same in her eyes.

Even when they were laid together, he towered over her as he wrapped her in a protective blanket, where she felt that nothing but them mattered. Even in their darkest hour his arms provided her with a sense of security. She felt safe. Loved. Cherished. Adored. Mad. Mad in the fact that she could feel all these things so easily after all what he'd done to her.

She blinked once and tears found their escape as she did so.

His hand went to the back of her head and his fingers tangled themselves in her hair as she slowly moved her head to his chest, burying her face as she inhaled his scent while she sobbed.

He pressed constant kisses to her temple as she gripped to him – as she finally found her release for the emotions.

With the person she wanted to release them to.

He didn't whisper anything to her. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't want to stop her from crying. He knew that she had a hell of a lot of burdens on her shoulders that were finally being lifted.

And all those burdens carried emotions.

She snuggled her whole body further towards him; the need for him to hold her becoming overwhelming even though he was already holding to her like his life depended on it.

She just wanted to feel loved by him. She wanted to capture the moment. Remember it.

Because she wasn't sure whether he'd be back to who he currently was in the morning; and if that was the case, at least she would have had tonight with him.

She could feel her tears subsiding. For the moment. She took a deep breath.

He nudged her face up with his nose by rubbing it against her own. He kissed her tears away before pressing a kiss to her forehead – his arms still wrapped tightly around her small frame. "Lindsay, I really want to make this work. I want to fix this. Fix us. Fix me. I want to mend what I've broken."

She laid her head on his chest and just lay for a moment, her memories coming back to her – their better memories. Their happier memories.

Their memories worth remembering.

She had to either keep on going and live her life while feeding the vicious circle that her relationship with Danny currently was, or protect her memories.

She didn't even have to think about it. She had to do it.

"I love you, Danny." She whispered against his skin. "But I keep giving you chances, and you just let me down. Every single time I'm back at square one. I can't keep doing this now that I have a little girl to think of."

"I have a little girl to think of too."

Lindsay shook her head. "No you don't. Not like I do. It's my responsibility to protect her. I can't let her grow up in this environment if this is how it's going to be." She took a deep breath before she continued. "As much as I love you, I'm not going to let her suffer. As her mother, I can't do it. She deserves to have a happy childhood and if we're arguing, treating each other badly and not dealing with things like two adults should, then I need to remove her from the situation. It's not just you and I anymore. That little girl is the reason why I'm still here right now – I'm not going to lie to you I would have walked out that door last week had it just been me. I don't want to take her away from you, but Danny, I'm at my breaking point here. I love you so much that it hurts and you're… You're thinking of yourself – you have us to think about. You're not a 'you' anymore you're part of a 'we'. A family."

"Lindsay…"

"To keep a family together it needs all people involved to work on it. We have a daughter. A beautiful baby girl we made _together_ in _this_ bed, and you need to for once in your fucking life think about someone other than _yourself_! Why is it so hard for you to consider your daughter? Your wife? Jesus Danny!"

Her words smacked him across the face. If everything else hadn't been a wake up call... he was sure that she'd just given him the wake up call of his entire life.

"This is the last thing I want, Danny. I've never, ever pictured myself saying to you that I can't be here as your wife... But unless things change I'm leaving. With Lucy."

Danny stared at her with wide eyes. "Lindsay… listen surely I can…"

"I'm not saying I'm leaving right now. But I am saying that if things don't change… if _we_ don't change and _soon_, then I'm done and I'm walking away. I can only give as much as I have. I want to save our family, Danny. I'll do anything it takes to save us. But I can't save us on my own."

"I can't lose you two," Danny whispered. "I can't do it. You're my whole world, Lindsay. You and Lucy."

"Things need to change then," she told him her strong voice finally wavering, "Before I…" she buried her head in his chest and let out a cry. "Before I fall out of…"

He swallowed. "Before you fall out of love with me."

She nodded against his chest as tears slipped down her cheek, hitting his arm.

"You're absolutely right," he whispered, "And I'll do anything. Anything, Lindsay. Just give me one more chance. One last chance to get my act together. I'll get out of this wheelchair and I…"

"Danny," she cried his name as she cut him off, "You could stay in that wheelchair for the rest of your life and it wouldn't make a difference to me. I want the person I married. I want Danny Messer. I want MY Danny Messer. I want my husband. I want the guy that loves me. That tells me we make sense. That tells me he wants to be with me."

"I am that guy, Lindsay… I am. Give me a chance to show you that I am. I swear to you I'll… I've fucked up so many things in my life. I've fucked you over time and time again, and I'm sorry. But it's all gonna change. I've lost you once, Lindsay. I'm not gonna do that again. Let me show you the guy I can be."

She fell silent, as she lay wrapped in his arms.

"Linds…"

"Yeah?" she whispered, her voice meek.

"I know I've done a lot of shit to you in the past. I know that. You're more than anythin' I deserve… But, you do love me... And I just want you to know that I love you. And that all of the things I've said to you… everything that I've said that has hurt your feelings, I didn't mean it. I wasn't mad at you, I swear, baby. I just, I take things out on you 'cause you're the closest person to me that cares about me, and I... I take back every curse word, every…"

She held a finger to his lips and replaced it with her lips to silence him. It wasn't a heated kiss by any means. It was soft. Loving. Tender. Warm. Exactly what they needed. Exactly what _she_ needed.

His hands snaked their way to her face and cupped her cheeks delicately holding her in place. Wanting to capture the moment and keep it going.

It was like a first kiss. A perfect first kiss. It was like a kiss that bound them together. A kiss that reconnected them.

He spluttered against her lips at the same time she did the same to him. Their tears were flowing at the same pace while they pressed kisses to the other's lips.

"Don't make me leave you," Lindsay whispered. "Don't put Lucy in that situation. Don't make her grow up without her Daddy around her."

"I won't," he whispered against her lips, "this is all just going to be a bad dream and I swear to you, we'll never even look back at it."

"I hope to God that you're right," she spluttered as she gave him another kiss, "'Cause it'll be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do if I walk away from you."

"I'm not gonna let that happen." He assured her.

She took in a deep breath as she let her forehead rest against his, and in the dull light being emitted from the lamp; she gazed into his bloodshot eyes. "Please don't let me down, baby. I'm begging you."

He closed his eyes and shook his head before opening his eyes again. He didn't say anything. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. He promised her. He promised her he wouldn't let her down. Wouldn't let them down. His family.

The baby monitor sat nearby Danny startled them as they heard Lucy's shrill cries.

"She needs me," Lindsay whispered as she shot up on the bed.

Danny pulled the comforter from them and sat up slowly before swinging his legs round the side of the bed. He stood up slowly and when he was sturdy on his legs, he took a step towards the door of their bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm following you," he smiled at her as he took another step. "Come on, I'll meet you there."

She wiped her eyes to rid them of the fresh tears that burned her eyes.

This time – they weren't tears of hurt, anger or heartbreak.

They were tears of love, pride and adoration.

She jumped off the bed and wiped her eyes again as she moved across to where Danny was slowly – ever so slowly – walking through their bedroom. He gave her a puzzled look through his gritted teeth as she took his hand.

"Linds…?"

"One step at a time," She whispered. "I'm right here."

He squeezed her hand and took a deep breath as he took another step. With each step, the burning in his legs seemed to ease. The more steps he took, the easier it got.

Lindsay, taking a step every time he did, smiled as they reached the doorway and pressed a kiss to his jaw as she walked out of the bedroom first letting him follow her.

"You can go," he assured her. "I'm half way."

She glanced down the hall to their daughter's room and sighed. Lucy's cries weren't getting any quieter and it could take Danny a few minutes to make his way down the hall.

"Go baby," He whispered as he let go of her hand, "I'm right behind you."

She let go and headed down the hallway to Lucy's room to soothe their sobbing daughter.

As Lindsay burst into her daughter's room, she felt a new spring in her step. Just knowing that he was behind her gave her extra strength; she was no longer alone.

She picked her baby up and cuddled her to her chest, which instantly soothed the little girl, but still left her a little upset.

"You can sense that Mommy and Daddy aren't happy right now, can't you?" Lindsay whispered against her daughter's temple as she inhaled Lucy's unique baby scent. "You know things with Daddy and Mommy aren't right."

Lucy kicked her feet and let her head rest against Lindsay's chest as she stuck her thumb in her mouth, a trait she'd picked up recently.

"Daddy and I are working on fixing things," she whispered. "You don't have to worry… Mommy's gonna make sure everything is okay. You and I aren't going to be going anywhere. I promise, Luce."

Out of breath, but stood in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom nonetheless, Danny smiled proudly as Lucy glanced up at him, her bright blue eyes lighting up upon the sight of him.

"I think she knows," Danny said, making his presence known to Lindsay, who was stood with her back to him. "She knows what's goin' down."

Lindsay nodded as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, "So give her a reason to smile more often. Look at how her eyes have lit up."

Danny, still puffing from his lack of breath stepped into the bedroom slowly and stuck his tongue out at Lucy. "Look at me, Luce… Look at Daddy. I'm walking,"

Lucy giggled and reached out to him, "Hehh,"

Lindsay hesitated, effectively annoying the little girl who wanted to be passed to her father instantly.

"Baby, Daddy isn't…"

"I can take her." He assured Lindsay. "I gotta start somewhere…"

Timidly, Lindsay passed Lucy to Danny as he leant against her crib for support. His legs were shaking and were throbbing, but the fact that he was _stood_, holding his daughter made him forget. He glanced up at Lindsay and smiled at her as she rubbed Lucy's belly, gaining a giggle from the little girl.

"Are we all better now, sweet pea?" Danny asked his daughter as he kissed her button nose. "Did you just need a little attention?"

"Maybe I should try and nurse her…" Lindsay thought about it. "She's probably hungry."

Danny glanced at Lindsay before looking down at Lucy. "You hungry, Luce?"

The baby scrunched her face up and kicked her legs.

Snorting, both her parents smiled at her.

"Take that as a no," Lindsay smiled as Danny pressed a kiss to their daughter's forehead before passing her back to Lindsay to put her in her crib.

"Mommy will be back at normal time, alright honey?"

Lucy blinked and yawned in response to her mother.

"I love you." Lindsay whispered as she kissed her daughter's delicate lips before lowering her back into the crib.

"Night Lucy," Danny smiled into the crib as he squished her belly with his index finger. "Daddy loves you."

Lucy let her eyes flutter shut as Danny and Lindsay stood over her crib for a moment.

Noticing Danny's white knuckles from where he gripped onto the rail, Lindsay trailed her fingertips down his arm. "Want me to go and get your chair?"

He sighed heavily and nodded. "I'm sorry baby, I tried… I just."

She held a finger to his lips, "You have no idea how proud I am."

"I feel like I've already let yo-..." He saw her face fall and cleared his throat. "Lindsay, please could you get me my chair? I really need you to give me a hand."

She nodded as she headed out of the nursery – desperate for him not to see the tears that filled her eyes. That was the first time he'd actually _asked_ for her help.

And meant it.

Soon enough, she was back in the nursery – his wheelchair in tow. He lowered himself into the chair and let out a hiss as the strain was taken from his legs.

Lindsay let go of the handles letting him wheel himself, but before she took the brakes off, she leant down and pressed a kiss to his temple from behind. "Thank you."

He turned in his chair, puzzled. "Hmm?"

She ushered for them to leave their sleeping daughter's room. She let him leave first before shutting the door behind her.

"Thank me? What for?"

"I know how bad it hurts," she told him as she followed him back towards their bedroom. "And you pushed yourself above and beyond to prove to me that you're willing to change. That you want to do it; that you want to make us work."

Danny shrugged. "You don't have to thank me. Compared to what it is I've done to you, tonight is only a start of how I'm gonna make this whole thin' up to you. You have no idea, Linds..."

He entered their bedroom first and headed for her dresser. Furrowing her brow as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom, she watched him as he turned and she let out a breath when she saw the tray. "Danny, what…?"

"Go get in bed."

She blinked, but did as he asked and climbed into the bed on her side. "Danny…"

He wheeled himself and the tray towards his side of the bed and set the tray down, letting Lindsay take it, before pushing himself up and moving so that he was sat on the bed and therefore able to lie down.

Looking at the arrangement, she smiled. "What's all this?"

Danny sighed as he shuffled slowly in the bed before answering her. "I know it isn't Paul's… But the way you looked at me tonight when I said I hadn't got you anything to eat… It broke my heart. I can't believe I did that to you. And I honestly think I'll carry that look with me for the rest of my life… because I really did let you down. It was such a little thing – but regardless I shouldn't have been that inconsiderate and heartless to… I shouldn't have done that to you. Period."

She glanced at the plastic wrapping covering whatever was on the tray. "Danny, what is all of this?"

"It's the first lunch I ever bought you."

She blinked.

"Remember after we wrapped the case? You were doing paperwork… I brought you lunch to say sorry for having you call Mac, 'Sir'."

She smiled as she toyed with the Deli sandwich on her tray. "I hated you."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I got somewhere by pullin' your pigtails though."

She glanced down to the tray and smiled at the glass that held a single daisy. She picked it up and inhaled its scent. "You remembered… from our first time. When you wrote me a note on the chalkboard, left me breakfast and a daisy."

"I remember everythin', Linds. I know I'm a shit to you sometimes, but I do love you and I treasure our memories."

She opened the packaging on the sandwich and bit into it. "Oh God," She gushed with her mouth full, "It's even better than what I remember."

"Don't talk wit' your mouth full. Lucy'll get bad habits watchin' you." Danny smiled as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. The smile soon disappeared and his face turned serious. "Now, Mac told me that you're not eating. That shit stops right now."

She glanced down to the tray.

"Lindsay, what were you thinkin'? Not eatin'? You could have made yourself really sick by doin' that."

"Don't start with me, alright? It was the only way I felt I could gain some time to make sure everything was getting done." She sighed as she bit into the sandwich. "No one else was doing anything."

"Well, from now on I'm makin' sure you eat balanced meals. I don't want you to get sick, Linds."

She shrugged. "Look, I know that you're trying and everything but…"

"I know that not everything is alright between us." Danny interrupted her. "I know that it's still gonna be tough and I do not for one second expect you to forgive me for treatin' you like I did. But, you know… take one step at a time and we can work stuff out – both of us. Together. I don't want you to forgive me for bein' a shit to you, Linds… I want you to be mad with me, because I don't want you to feel like I walked all over you…"

She flashed him a smile.

"Yeah, I can make jokes about it." He smirked at her. "I know what you were thinkin' smarty pants."

She bit into the sandwich again.

"Just… I want you to know that I love you. More than you'll ever know – and I swear, this-" he motioned between the two of them. "Will only get stronger now. You and me. We make sense. I know that I lost sight of that for a while. But the only thing that keeps me goin' is you."

She polished off the rest of the sandwich and placed the tray down by the bottom of the bed after placing the cup with the Daisy inside on her bedside table.

"I'm not promising I won't baby you." She started, "or help you and do things for you. But I'm doing it because I care and want to help, not because I think you're incapable."

He took her left hand and pressed a kiss to her wedding ring. "I'm gonna make you proud to wear that. Like you make me proud to wear mine."

She smiled shyly, tears filling her eyes at his words. "It's not going to be easy though, you know that right… Even though you've walked tonight, they'll be days when you want to give up again, and we'll have to get past those days. And you need to let me help you through them days."

Danny nodded. "And when those days come I'll just take a deep breath and keep goin' because my family needs me."

She shuffled down the bed and lay on her side, with her head propped up by her elbow, positioned so that she faced him while she waited for him to slowly scoot his way down the bed and mimic her actions. "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not goin' lose me, sweetheart." Danny whispered as he took in her tired features. " You and I are gonna get back on track, even if we have to take it one step at a time."

She nodded.

"Go to sleep," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "You're tired. I can see it. We can wake up when Lucy needs her feed and I'll give you a hand."

He didn't have to tell her twice; she instantly fell victim to sleep.

He covered her with their comforter and pressed a kiss to her temple as she slept facing him, her fingers curling around the comforter.

"Baby steps," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her lips before laying down himself. "You and I will get there, I promise."

It wouldn't be easy, and somewhere down the line the other'd probably hurt them all over again. But giving up wasn't in either of their vocabularies.

They'd just have to take it one step at a time.

* * *

**Again, I'd love to know what you thought. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow guys, you blew me away a second time. I really, really appreciated all of your feedback and lovely comments and compliments. I think I replied to all of you guys that had signed in. But i'd like to reiterate my thanks! I really didn't think Danny taking those five steps for her would go down that well. I'm really glad I decided to do that and you all liked it so much. **

**This chapter has been extremely difficult for me to get out and the perfectionist in me is not impressed with it at all, but I just wanted to tie up loose ends with it I guess. I hope you like it. **

**Thank you once again for all your support guys. I really appreciate it. **

**And look at this - I actually wrapped a story up without turning it into a mini epic. I feel I should take a moment and do a happy dance. While I do that, you guys can read :) **

_

* * *

_

_Just know that you're not in this thing alone,  
There's always a place in me that you can call home.  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart,  
Lets just go back, back, back, back, back to the start._

Anything that's worth having;  
Sure enough worth fighting for.  
Quitting is out of the question.  
When it gets tough gotta fight some more.  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, for this love.  
If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for.

- 'Fight for this Love,' - Cheryl Cole.

* * *

"Just a few more steps, Danny. You can do it."

Gritting his teeth to fight the anger bubbling inside of him at the phrase he was sick of hearing; he took a deep breath.

He _was_ going to do this. For that amazing wife of his stood in the doorway. For his amazing daughter cradled in his wife's arms. For his family.

He gripped the bars on either side of him and closed his eyes as he took a third step.

"That's it…" his therapist gushed. "Fantastic, Danny."

"Shuddup!" he muttered. "Just… give me a few to concentrate, a'right. I don't need you squawkin' in my ears every time I take a freakin' step."

His therapist turned and smiled at Lindsay as she bounced Lucy on her hip, keeping the little girl from getting anxious and upset by them simply standing there.

"Good to see your fighting attitude is back."

"It's been back for a week, you've just not seen me." Danny shot back. "And anyway, it doesn't mean that my fuckin' legs don't burn any less when I try to take these stupid fuckin' steps."

Lindsay leant against the wall and let out a breath as she kept her silence while she watched him do quite possibly the hardest thing he'd done.

He was showing that he was weak in front of her.

Hence - she figured - the tirade of expletives.

Turning her attention to Lucy, Lindsay giggled; something she hadn't done in a long, long time as she stuck her tongue out at her baby girl, which in turn, gained a musical giggle from Lucy.

Danny stilled as his hands gripped the bar and looked up to Lindsay. The sound of her giggle warmed his heart and effectively gave him another burst of energy and determination.

Noticing this, the therapist smiled to herself and leant towards where Danny was stood, halfway through the walkway where he had to reach the end of.

"Do it for her," she whispered in his ear. "Fight it for her. Make her giggle again."

"You're good." Danny growled as he took another step, hissing with the strain it put on his legs. "I'll give you that."

His eyes locked with Lindsay's and he forced a pained smile when he saw her eyes twinkling. From tears and from the admiration she had for him.

He could do it. He knew he could.

His eyes were hazy – he was unsure why they were hazy. Determination? Pain? He wasn't sure.

Personally, he was going for determination.

He took another step, which was followed by another step, and another.

His steps were getting steadier. More frequent. Stronger.

His eyes were no longer fixed to the floor, watching his legs move. They were focused on Lindsay. Her coffee brown eyes were twinkling at him as her own form of silent encouragement.

"For her." He whispered to himself. "For them."

He gripped to the metal bars of the frame with his hands as a form of support; letting his arms take some of his body weight.

"You're cheatin'," Lindsay giggled. "You're not supposed to be giving your arms a work out, baby."

He shot her a smirk and laughed, despite the pain. "Wiseass."

He loosened his grip on the metal bar and took another step as he let out a laboured breath. "There, happy?"

"Than I've ever been," she smiled at him.

She knew he didn't mean that, but she thought that little tiny burst of encouragement could push him that bit further.

He swallowed as her words echoed in his ears. His legs burned. His eyes were still hazy. But he kept going. After a few steps he glanced down to his hands and he realised he had run out of bar to hold onto.

He looked up at Lindsay and then to his therapist and then turned back to Lindsay. "Did I just do that?"

Tears slipped down her cheek as Lindsay nodded.

"If you feel up to it, Danny… Keep going." The therapist encouraged, feeling tearful herself. "Go on – walk over to them."

He swallowed as he looked across the fairly vast room and his eyes met with Lindsay.

"Only if you can do it." Lindsay whispered to him.

The fire in his stomach told him he could do it.

And then some.

Gritting his teeth he stepped off the walkway so that he was now completely on his own. No metal bars. No walls in the apartment to help brace himself with. No work surfaces in the kitchen to help him along like he had been using.

It was all on his legs. His determination. The strength he knew was there down inside of him.

He watched Lindsay as she watched his legs, steadily moving towards her. Step by step. She had now stopped bouncing Lucy on her hip, and the little girl glanced from her Mommy and then to her Daddy periodically, trying to figure out what on earth they were doing. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and let her head rest on Lindsay's shoulder, deciding to just watch.

"You can do it, baby." Lindsay whispered, her eyes still watching his legs as he did it on his own. Completely on his own. "You can do it. One step at a time."

"One step at a time," he whispered, it soon becoming his mantra. "One step at a time."

"Do you need any support, Danny?" his therapist asked softly.

He shook his head, not wanting to lose his concentration as he focused on his targets.

Lindsay and Lucy.

He bit his lip as he fought the burning in his legs. He had to fight that feeling.

"It's all in your head," he whispered to himself. "It doesn't really hurt; your brain is jus' tellin' you that you got shot and it's supposed to be hurtin'. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't."

Lindsay wiped her eyes with her free hand. She didn't want to say to him - 'don't hurt yourself' - but she was terrified that his legs were going to give way underneath his weight. This was the most he'd done since… well, since he'd been shot. He'd been on his feet for the full forty-five minutes so far. And, she just worried about him.

_Let him do it. _Lindsay mentally scolded herself. _He'll know when he needs to stop. He'll stop when he's reached his target in his mind. _

She squeezed her eyes shut for a minute to stop her eyes from burning with her tears. It only seemed like a second that she'd closed them for – but when she opened them; Danny was stood in front of her – his hands about to cup her face.

She let out a sob as she leant her forehead against his, while her spare arm wrapped itself around his neck, tangling her fingers in his short hair as she kissed him.

He broke away as he heaved a breath and moved to press a kiss to Lucy's forehead as she laid, her head still resting on Lindsay's shoulder.

"I told you I'd do it," he whispered to Lindsay's temple as he held onto her arm, using it as a support. "I told you I'd do anythin'."

She pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple and helped him into the wheelchair that his therapist had brought from the other side of the room.

"I presume you two had words then?" The overjoyed therapist smiled at Lindsay, cutting her off before she could answer. "I'm glad; he needed someone to give him a kick in the ass. I'm getting sick of seeing him around here."

Danny snorted. "Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean." She smiled as she turned her attention to Lucy, and took the baby from her mother's arms. "She's growing like there's no tomorrow. I remember the first time I saw her she was just a tiny little thing."

Lucy giggled and reached forwards as she tried to grab a lock of the woman's hair.

"Lucy, ah-ah. No." Lindsay scolded as she grabbed the baby's fist and untangled the woman's tresses from Lucy's tiny fingers. "Sorry, she's at the stage where anything's up for grabs. Literally."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled reassuringly as she continued to coo over Lucy.

Lindsay turned and smiled at Danny who was taking deep breaths in his seat. "How you feeling, cowboy?"

"Glad that I'm finally gettin' back on my horse." He said as he grabbed his towel Lindsay was offering him and wiped his brow. "It's like I've got something to work for now. I have this constant determination, 'cause I don't want to disappoint you or let you down anymore. I don't want to lose you and I don't want to be back where we were a week ago ever again. If it means sucking it up and taking a few steps for us… then so be it."

She knelt down so that she was level in front of him and cupped his cheeks with her hands as she placed a kiss to his lips. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered as her forehead rested against his. "You did good, Danny. You did really good."

He leant forwards in his chair – it no longer hurting his lower back when he did so – and pressed a kiss to her lips in response.

"So, I'm gonna say we cut this week short? We've accomplished a heck of a lot." The therapist smiled with Lucy affixed to her hip. "Unless you want to carry on, Danny…"

"I'm exhausted." He admitted. "I mean don't get me wrong, I wanna… But, I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years right now."

"Go home, relax." She smiled. "But keep doing you-…"

"I know," Danny assured her as he waved the laminated piece of paper at her, holding all of his exercises on the sheet. "I know."

Danny's therapist laughed as she held her hands up in surrender after handing Lucy back to her Mommy. "I used to have to remind you."

"Well, I'm determined to get out of this chair, so when I'm not sleepin' I'll make sure I'm doin' your damn exercises."

"See what I have to deal with? You get off easily just seeing him once a week." Lindsay teased lightly, amusement displayed across her face as she gathered up her purse; Danny's bag and Lucy's diaper bag and hung them all on her shoulder.

Danny furrowed his brow and held his hand out for her to hand him the bags. "Babe, come on. You can't be serious. Give me the bags."

"Danny, it's fine."

"Babe." He warned her.

She glared at him before handing him the diaper bag.

"And mine."

She thrust it on his lap and stuck her tongue out playfully, making Lucy giggle. "Happy?"

"See what I have to deal with?" Danny smirked as he repeated her earlier words.

"Go away." His therapist teased. "All this banter is making my head explode. I never know when you guys are serious or play fighting. See you next week, Danny. Hopefully we'll see you too, Miss Lucy."

Lucy blew a bubble and shook her head when it popped in shock, making Lindsay laugh.

"Tell her we'll see what Mommy's schedule at work looks like whether Mommy and Lucy get to come with Daddy." Lindsay smiled.

"Any day would be fantastic, baby." Danny threw over his shoulder as he wheeled himself out of the office.

"It's a good job I don't take it personally," the therapist smiled. "I love how quick he moves when it's time to go. I'll see you soon, Lindsay."

Lindsay picked up her pace after smiling goodbye to the therapist to catch up with Danny as he sat in front of the elevators, leading to the parking garage.

"Where's the fire?"

"I wanna get home so I can try these out – get a head start."

She took the laminated sheet from him and read through the various little exercises that would help strengthen Danny's legs. "You're serious about all of this then?"

"Deadly." He said as he took the sheet from her and tucked the laminated card in his bag.

She nodded as they stepped into the elevator and pressed their level.

"I promised you I would change," He started as the doors closed. "And I hope that's what I'm doin'."

"But…" She sighed. "I just…" _Out with it Lindsay. _"Why now? Why couldn't you be like this before? Why did it take me nearly breaking down and threatening to leave you for you to open your eyes and act like this? The way you should have the whole time?"

He thought about it for a second. "I guess sometimes you have to step outside the person that you've been and remember the person you were meant to be. The person that you want to be. The person that you are."

Lindsay furrowed her brow. "I've heard that before somewhere."

He smirked. "I was watching a re-run of one of those CW shows."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she let him continue.

"The thing is, Linds... I'm still trying to adjust to having limited mobility in my legs. I mean Linds; I used to throw myself from buildings… Hell, I've hung from the Statue of Liberty in the past..."

She flinched. "Please don't remind me about that."

"I'm not making excuses, because I shouldn't have acted like I did, but you know, it took a lot for me, in my mind to get used to the fact that I wouldn't be doin' that anymore – at least not for a while. I mean when I told you I couldn't feel my legs in the bar I pictured myself in a wheelchair for the rest of my life and it was scary. I was terrified."

"You were terrified? You had blood all over your hands. Hell, I had your blood all over my hands and…" She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "You weren't the only one that was scared that night; let's just put it that way."

"I guess I was just mad with myself for not getting us down onto the floor quick enough."

It took a moment to register; but once it had tears brimmed in her eyes. He'd said us. Not him. Not me. Us.

"You alright, Linds?"

She nodded as she opened her eyes and bounced Lucy on her hip as the elevator doors opened.

"You sure?"

She nodded as she ushered him off the elevator before the doors closed again.

"You don't look…"

"It's just a hard night to talk about." She admitted. "You have your issues from that night and I have mine. I just…" She took a deep breath and stopped him just to the side of the elevators. "There's just something that constantly niggles at me."

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Mad?" he snorted. "I'm not gonna get mad. Why? What is it?"

"I've always thought that you were mad with me because you tried to protect me, which meant that you'd got shot. If you had just left me to get down on my own, you'd have been fine."

"And let you get shot?" Danny snorted in disbelief. "Not in this lifetime."

She didn't fight the smile creeping across her face. "I know it's stupid but…"

"I was mad with the whole situation, sweetheart. I wasn't mad at you. Why would I be mad at you? You're my wife and I wanted to protect you. "

"Shall we move this along?" She gestured. "We don't need to talk about this really, do we? I mean… ya'know."

She turned to move, but he reached out and grabbed her hand, giving him the opportunity to turn her around before tugging her towards him. He raised her hand and pressed a kiss to her wedding band and engagement ring. "I love you, I always have, and I always will. No matter what happens. Remember that."

"I might need reminding from time to time," She admitted.

"That I can do." He smiled at her as they made their way to the SUV. He hovered as she loaded Lucy into her car seat. She accomplished that quickly and made her way towards Danny. She offered him her arm and he merely looked at her.

"Today…" She teased.

"Let me try something." He said to her as he pushed himself up from the wheelchair. He took a few steps before reaching out for her hand. "I guess it's a work – in – progress. I don't think I can hitch my legs up there on my own just yet."

"Hey, it's a lot better than what you were doing this time last week, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm getting there."

"What's that envelope?" Lindsay asked as she glanced to the dashboard while she helped Danny get into the SUV.

"We need to run by the lab for a sec."

She raised her eyebrows and let out a disbelieving laugh as she folded up his wheelchair to load into the trunk. "Haha, what?"

"It's just for two minutes. You and Luce can stay in the car. I just need to run in and drop somethin' off."

"But Danny… it's like rubbing it in their face that we got a day off together."

He leant across to where she stood in the parking garage and kissed her nose before reaching for his seatbelt. "I can wheel myself in and out real quick now. They'll blink and I'll be gone."

She shook her head as she shut the door, still laughing when she climbed in on her own side – even after loading his wheelchair into the trunk. Not even thinking about leaning against the driver's side as she cried those usual tears she tended to cry when she dropped him off or picked him up.

This time, there _were_ tears.

Just tears of laughter.

* * *

Walking into his office after the graveyard shift had taken over, Mac Taylor sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Long days and nights were no longer his friend, he mused as he sat down at his desk.

He leant back and closed his eyes for a moment before leaning forward and grabbing the first unsolved case file that lay on his desk – just to refresh his memory, as he always did.

But, as he reached for the first one, he spotted an envelope with Danny's capitalised handwriting. He ripped it open and pulled out the card. It had a simple design on the front – nothing remarkable, which confused him even more – even he knew it wasn't his own birthday. No major holiday… He opened the card and sat back in his chair and began to read.

_Mac, _

_I guess I've been hanging around that wife of mine too long, sending cards and stuff, but I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything that you've done for Linds and me._

_Lindsay and I wouldn't be a 'we' right now if it weren't for you. You made me open my eyes and because of that, I could turn it around, and we saved our marriage when I had really screwed up. More so than I have done before._

_You're more than just a boss to me. You brought Lindsay and I together and now, five years later you keep reminding us why we fit so perfectly together._

_Thank you, Mac. For everything._

_Danny._

As Mac sat back in his chair, he smiled while re-reading the card, before setting the card in his top drawer for safekeeping. His work on that relationship was finally done.

* * *

Sliding her key into the front door, Lindsay took a deep breath out of habit as she anticipated what awaited her on the other side of the door.

Lindsay opened the door and didn't even bother to fight the smile on her face. She could hear a Disney song, Lucy giggling, and the apartment had a warm feeling to it.

_This is how it should be_. She mused to herself as she hung her coat up.

"That you babe?!" Danny called out.

"What you gonna do now if it's not?!"

"Wiseass!! How's Flack?!"

"Alright," she smiled as she emerged into the living room and replied to the back of Danny's head. "He's getting there."

"Did you tell him that we…"

"I told we're here if he needs anything." She smiled as she went over to him and squeezed his shoulders in a loving gesture as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Did you eat?"

"I was waiting for you." He replied as he leant his head against the couch and went to kiss her in his upside down position.

She smiled and placed her hands on either side of his face as she returned the silly upside down kiss. "What do you want then? I can get dinner started." She asked as she pressed another kiss to his lips.

"I ordered Paul's for us."

She turned, and to her surprise on the countertop in the kitchen, there lay two Burgers, two portions of fries with a side of onion rings like they always ordered waiting for them served up on two plates.

"When did that get here?"

"About five minutes ago – you probably walked past him on the stairs." He shrugged. "I literally just sat down from settin' things up, so everythin'll be hot still."

Lindsay cocked her head sideways as she moved around the side of the couch and stood in front of Danny. "You managed alright with the wheelchair?"

"Who said anythin' about the wheelchair?" he smiled as he turned and looked up at her. "Guy was pissed I took a while but I tipped him like five bucks so he can go screw himself."

"Danny!" She gasped and slugged his arm. "Watch your mouth around the baby."

"Lucy's been playin' on her blanket," he pointed to the floor – clear of any obstructions as he rubbed his arm and the offended area where she had just whacked him. "And we decided to listen to some Disney songs, didn't we Luce? I wanted to impress her by knowin' all the words once she gets into that kinda thing, ya'know?"

She smiled as laced her fingers through Danny's hair, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his temple. "How are your legs? Are they burning and aching like she said they would?"

"Hey, any feelin' I have in them is welcomed. I was tryin' those exercises earlier. They ain't bad. I'll probably need your help with one of 'em though."

She smiled as she trailed a fingertip down his cheek. "Anything I can do to help."

"Well… if you're offerin'," he nodded towards the kitchen.

She laughed as she grabbed their plates from the counter and headed back towards the couch. She leant over the couch as she handed Danny his plate and pressed a kiss to his temple before climbing over the couch itself and flumping to the cushions with a grin on her face.

"Knock that off. You do that when Lucy's a toddler she'll be climbin' all over the damn furniture!"

"Between my silliness and your potty mouth I'd say we had a recipe for success."

He shook his head in amusement as he stole a French fry from her plate.

"Um, no way!" She cried as she smacked his hand and grabbed an onion ring from his plate. "No fair! You gave me less to begin with anyway!"

"I did not!" he laughed in disbelief.

She raised her eyebrows and looked between the two plates. "I hope your clothes stop fitting you with that monster portion of fries."

He scooped some up in his hand and dumped them on her plate. "There. Don't cry about it."

She scoffed and chucked a fry in his direction. "I was not crying about it!"

"Yeah, yeah." He smirked as he picked up his burger.

She set her dinner down on her lap and turned to look at him as he took a bite.

"What?" He turned to look at her, mouth full, "You want this now? C'mon Linds, I'd give you my last crumb and everythin', but at least try and eat your own first…"

"I don't want your damn burger." She snorted and shook her head. "I was just thinking that I love you. And thank you for you know... getting us take out, it saves me from cooking."

"I love you too. A lot. And anyway, it was the least I could do."

She smiled.

"You know what I'm thinking?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"How you make the dark days a little brighter."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "What is this? Are you busting your game out on me, Messer?"

"Would I?" he teased. "You know what else I'm thinkin'?"

She shook her head.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky we are."

She glanced down to Lucy and nodded. "Yeah, we are pretty lucky to have such a beautiful baby girl and ni-…"

"Well yeah," he cut Lindsay off. "We are lucky to have a little girl as healthy, happy and as beautiful as Lucy, but I meant us… You… me… How I'm alright… How we're alright."

She smiled. "We're fighters."

"It'll take more than a bullet to take me down."

"Maybe you physically... Your attitude and fighting spirit? That takes a hell of a lot less than a bullet to get you to hit rock bottom."

He nodded and set his burger down. "And I think that was one of the reasons why I was acting like I did. I was feeling sorry for myself. I knew that I had been lucky, but just… I don't know… I was acting like a complete dick."

She pursed her lips as she took a bite of her burger.

"And then some… I know."

"Can you promise me something?" Lindsay asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Promise me that whatever obstacle we have to get over next time, we're gonna do it together?"

Danny furrowed his brow and set his plate on the coffee table, strategically placed so he could reach without straining himself. "What do you mean?"

"Well, whatever is thrown at us next time, promise me I won't be doing it on my own."

He held his arm up on the couch as a hint for her to move over to him. She did so and snuggled into his side, her dinner on her lap as she tucked her feet underneath her. "You're never gonna be alone, Linds. We'll always be together… in everything we do."

"The only thing we've done together and supported each other about was Lucy, and that was shaky to begin with."

"Which is the only thing that matters; Lucy... she's all that matters, right?"

She sighed, "That's not the point, Dan."

"I know it isn't…" he sighed as his fingertips trailed down her arm, "But you know… I love you, and I'm not goin' anywhere. And I know you're not goin' anywhere either."

She smiled at him while she leant her head against his shoulder.

"You and me. We're everythin' to each other, right? That means we've gotta fight for it. It's worth havin', Linds... It's worth all this crap we've gotta go through to get there."

"I know that," she whispered. "I just want... I just want to be happy with you. I'm sick of constantly having dark clouds all around us. It's always one thing after another."

He trailed his fingertips through her hair, "I know, sweetheart, an' I want that too. I want us to be just happy without the drama... And maybe now we can be. Maybe this was our last major test and we passed it, ya'know?"

"I distinctly remember that being said about three months ago when I was laid in my hospital bed, with your arms wrapped around me while I nursed Lucy for the first time."

"So maybe I was a little premature on the declaration of our last major test, but Linds, c'mon... We can get over anything now. We've had just about anything you could think of thrown at us, and we've got over it."

She pursed her lips together as she nodded slowly, "I guess."

"We're meant to be together," He whispered as he took the sides of her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, "I promise you that you'll never be alone in something again, alright. I promise you."

She smiled as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"We have to take those baby steps we've perfected till we get onto our feet. One step at a time an' all that. We'll get to the place where we don't have to be alone through things. Where we can work together from the start and be there for each other."

"I hope so," Lindsay whispered. She flashed him a small smile as she picked up her burger and bit into it. She scrunched her face up at how cold it had become and chewed it quickly – desperate to get rid of it - as Danny keeled over in laughter.

"Want me to cook something?" she shuddered as she stood up from the couch and headed to where Lucy lay on her blanket. Lindsay scooped their baby girl up and pressed a kiss to her delicate lips, before giving her an Eskimo kiss, gaining a giggle from the baby.

"Let's just order pizza," he suggested, still chuckling.

"Why?" Lindsay laughed as she bounced Lucy on her hip. "Don't you trust my culinary skills?"

"I wanna just sit with my girls. I don't want you cookin' and slavin' over the stove. Pass me my cell and I'll order take out... again."

"It was your fault our burgers went cold."

"I resent that." Danny scoffed as Lindsay placed Lucy in between them on the couch, letting Danny tickle their little girl's belly. "It wasn't daddy's fault... was it baby?"

Lucy let out a giggle and reached for Danny's shirt and tugged on it, indicating that she wanted to be held.

He complied and lifted his baby girl onto his lap and positioned her so that her back was resting against the arm of the chair, supporting her.

Reaching out for Lindsay with his spare arm that wasn't holding Lucy with, she nestled into his side as Danny pressed a kiss to Lindsay's temple. "I love you," he whispered. "Both of you."

"We love you too," she smiled. "You're just a pain in our butts sometimes, right Luce?"

Lucy giggled as she wiggled on Danny's lap, desperate to explore.

"Where you goin' wiggly worm?" Danny teased as Lucy flailed as he wrapped her in his spare arm and blew a raspberry to her chubby cheek. "Get back here,"

"She'll be walking in no time." Lindsay sighed heavily. "Talking... Demanding your credit card... asking to go out on dates with boys."

"Well, we'll take everything one step at a time when we get there." Danny said calmly. "And anyway, I told you. No boys are going near her. Ever. Period."

"Good luck with that," Lindsay smiled.

"She'll adore me so much she'll listen to what her Daddy says..." He shrugged as he held Lucy in the air and rubbed his nose against her belly, making her shriek with giggles. "And if not, I can put the fear of God into the kid that dares to fall for our baby girl."

Lindsay sat back on the couch and let out a sigh. A happy sigh.

His exercise card lay on the table. Their dinner that had been forgotten lay next to the card, and he was playing with his baby girl. With a smile on his face.

There was finally a light at the end of that seemingly long tunnel she had found herself in a week ago.

Things for them were never easy. She knew that now. But, what she did know was that with a little faith in their relationship and how effective taking one step at a time proved to be, they'd be able to get through anything.

One step at a time.

* * *

**As ever, I'd love to know what you thought. Thanks for reading and all your support on this one guys :) **


End file.
